1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel compounds, particularly to those comprising reaction products of dihydrocarbyl phosphites and a sulfurized olefin, and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well-known that lubricants tend to oxidize when exposed to adverse storage conditions or in actual use. It is also known that lubricated parts themselves are subject to wearing and to corrosion. Deterioration of lubricant in service and excessive wear and corrosion of the lubricated surfaces results in the formation of gums, sludges and other deposits which clog the feed lines and form varnish-like deposits on operating surfaces. At the very least these will decrease the efficiency of, for example, an engine, and in extreme cases may lead to a totally inoperative machine.
Organic sulfur compounds have been known as additives for lubricating oils. They are generally used to provide extreme pressure properties to lubricants, especially under high-speed shock conditions. For example, sulfurized olefins are a known class of such organic sulfur compounds. Their utility and methods of preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,404, 3,697,499 and 3,703,504.
Certain phosphorus compounds are also known lubricant additives. Furthermore, the art is replete with examples of addition of olefins to hydrogen phosphites under the influence of a catalyst. However, no art is known which teaches or suggests the adducts of this invention.